We are not WEAK
by GloryThatisMine
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were called weak by their "teammates" and their determind to prove them wrong by leaving the village and go visit Sakura's cousinOC who's a witch who lives in the Wizarding world. HP crossover & other crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

Eevee: Guess what people-

**Eevee: Guess what people-**

**Deathwish: (sarcastic) You're an idiot? **

**Eevee: NO!**

**Deathwish: Then what?**

**Eevee: i'm not talking to you meanie!**

**Sakura Haruno: Well Eeveegirlsakura doesn't own naruto or any other anime that might cross over. However, she owns her OCS well not Deathwish, Deathwish belongs to Deathwish'sfate. In addition, Howl belongs to Howlingstreak and Runningspirit belongs to Runningspirit. **

…………………………………………**.**

**Three girls were talking in a clearing nearby the training field. The first girl had short pink hair with bright innocent Emerald eyes, the second one had short purple hair and shy hyuugya eyes, the last girl had brown hair that were always tied in a bun with chocolate brown eyes. They are all thirteen and were of course talking about there teammates.**

**The clearing had few training posts as well as trees for ninja training and practice. It was midday with a bright sunny exuberant day. **

**The girl with brown hair easily threw a kunai that hit the heart of the post, the girl's name Tenten. She had no last name seemly having no parents and was an orphan who trained hard with best with weapons since they were her specialty, and was well normal. The pink haired girl is named Sakura Haruno, named for her pink hair, she is the ninja in her family being the first, nothing special, and she has no special talent or bloodline and is an Uchiha Sasuke fangirl. The last girl, her name is Hinata hyuugya, the most shy in the rookie nine, and the heiress of the Hyuugya clan known for their bloodline the Byakugan (sp?), but mostly not noticed. They are the best of friends; Ino had her besties, Ami and those other sluts. **

"**So what do you want to do Sakura?" Tenten said in a bored kind of tone. "I don't know, what do you what to do Hinata?" Sakura replied in the same tone. "U-mm our teammates should be coming back right?" Hinata murmured quietly. "YOUR RIGHT!" exclaimed both Tenten and Sakura, before dashing for the streets to the entrance. "Come on Hinata!!" yelled Sakura looking back. "O-o.K.!" Hinata ran after them thinking of a special person. "**_**N-naruto-kun"**_

**The rookie nine and gai's team except Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten, were sent on a mission. But for some reason the mission did not need the three girls and they were wondering about it, worst all the three got replaced by Ami Wannabe, Midori Tamara, and Kumi Suma on the mission.**

**Ami is the same girls who use to tease Sakura a lot when they were little. Kumi, she has beautiful long light lavender hair with light brown eyes. She wore a halter-top for ninjas and short silt shirt with short khaki pants, her headband tied to her skinny waist. Midori, a dark green haired girl with dark forest green eyes. She wore a green dress that looked a bit sluttish and wore her headband on her waist as well.**

**Sprinting to the gate, they saw their teammates and Ami, Midori, and Kumi coming towards the gates. Ami, Midori, and Kumi were flirting with Sasuke, Neji, and for some reason Naruto too. They headed for the Hokage tower.**

**Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata ran toward them. They yelled out they're teammates names, the teammates in turn looked at them. Tenten went up to her teammates. "Our youthful Tenten we have missed you on our mission!" shouted Lee with his youthfulness. "Yosh! Such a delicate youthful flower must not be unyouthful by the dangers on our mission." Gai sensei proclaimed with his pose. Tenten's smiled faulted a little. "**_So i'm weak, huh?"_** tenten thought sadly but brighten immediately, as she turned to Neji. "Hi Neji!" greeted Tenten happily. "Don't talk to me you weakling," Neji said coldly as he didn't even spare a glance at Tenten. Kumi smirked at Tenten's shocked expression. **

**Hinata and Sakura ran toward their teammates. "Sakura-Chan, Hinata-san!" greeted Naruto. "**_Wow, when was he so mature?"_** thought both Hinata and Sakura. "H-hi N-naruto-k-kun" Hinata said shyly. Naruto didn't pay attention to Hinata so he ignored her. Hinata looked so sad, but her teammates came to her. "Hey Hinata-Chan" shouted Kiba with Akaumaru barking,** **Kurenai-sensei just stood there with a sympathetic look, and shino didn't care****. "Oh. Hi Kiba-kun" hinata said quietly. Kiba seem not to notice any thing wrong but talk to Hinata about the mission on how cool it is, and how she should have been there but she is to weak- Kiba stood silent. "I-i'm so sorry Hinata I didn't mean it!" said Kiba barley over a whisper as he stood of Hinata who was ready to burst into tears. "Kiba don't apologize, it is true, she's weak, useless, hopeless" said Naruto coolly. Hinata shook silently trying to stop the tears from falling, she couldn't believe her crush Naruto, who encourage her, defended her, her idol, said she was weak, as if she could never could be strong. Midori secretly grinned.**

**Sakura went to her teammates (same time as Hinata went to her teammates). "Hi Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto!" Sakura greeted happy to see her teammates. Kakashi ignored her, while Sasuke just glared at her. "You're annoying, and you know what i'm glad you weren't on that mission as with Hinata and Tenten, but you Sakura are weakest at of all of us here, pathetic, and a stupid little girl. Me or Naruto always have to save you, so do us all a favor and quite being a ninja." hissed Sasuke angrily glaring at the Sakura. The worlds seem to shatter for Sakura as she just stood there with a blank face. The word pierce through her heart as a kunai and it killed her inside. Ami smirked triumphal while holding on to Sasuke's arm, which he didn't seem to mind. "Stupid bitch leave, i'm part of team seven now." She said haughtily. Kakashi look at Sakura. "You are a hindrance so you were put off the team." He said but with a little guilt.**

**The three girls stood silent as to say goodbye before they spilt into different ways with lightning speed, trailing behind were tears. **

**Sakura ran like the wind, as she desperately wanted to get away from her, 'teammates "**_bastards" _**she thought but she knew they were right, she was weak. Running into her house, she sat on her bed and look at the ceiling of her room. There was a pecking noise at the window. Sakura went to the window and opened it. In came in a black owl with a letter tied to its leg, quaking angrily. "Oh a letter" was all she said before being pecked on the finger by the black owl. "Oww. Sorry Shade" she apologized. Shade hooted. Opening up the letter, Sakura read the contents. **

_Dear Saki _

_How are you doing? I am doing quite fine myself; I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being a ninja must be fun; I do wish I could be one. Are you missing the Wizarding world, because whether or not you miss it or not, YOU WILL VISIT ME OR ELSE I WILL TURN YOU INTO A TREE YOU GOT THAT! Thank you. Hope you have a good day._

_Sincerely _

_Your cousin, who will kill you if you don't visit,_

_?. ?._

…………………………………………………………

**(Eevee: Mahawawaw. I shall never tell) **

**(Deathwish: oh, hell you will! (hits Eevee with a pillow) **

**(Eevee**: _You had better go hide, you had better go Run, i'm telling you why, Deathwish is coming to your town_.__**Run readers! Deathwish is coming!- AHHHH! (runs screaming all around my house) **

**(Deathwish: Tch…)**

……………………………………………………………**..**

**Sakura sweat dropped, and then looked at the owl. "You want me to reply?" she asked the owl. The owl just stared with "Duh" expression. "Alright. All right. Stupid owl" Sakura muttered. The owl hooted angrily.**

_Dear ??_

_I am NOT fine. My best friends and I were told we are weak by our stupid teammates... I do miss you… sort of. Nevertheless, I also miss the Wizarding world, so ill come to visits. Hey, can my friends come to? Please reply._

_Ai _

_Sakura Haruno._

**Sakura folded it into an envelope and gave it to the owl. "Now git, you stupid owl." She ordered. Shade gave her the stink eye before flying off. Sakura sighed, then realization hit her, she had to comfort her friends. Before you could say magic, Sakura bolted out from her room and headed for the park. **

**The wind was silently blowing as a light pour showered the sky. Two girls sat by a lone tree that was far from the forest watching the lake rippling from the raindrops hitting the surface. Sakura arrived to see Hinata silently crying and Tenten who had a far away look on her face. Sakura's face too had a far away look that was a full of intensity as she thought of what her teammates had said to her… "Hey." Sakura said determinedly. That brought attention from Hinata and Tenten. "You guys wanna come with me to visit my cousin?" She said smiling.**

**Hinata's pov **

**I can't believe Naruto, Kiba called me weak. Am I weak? Why? I try my best, but… i'm not good enough. Fresh tears dripped down my face onto the ground mixed with rain. I can never be like Hanabi or Neji. I am a failure to everyone. Why? **

"**Hey." I heard Sakura say and I look up. "You wanna come with me to visit my cousin? Was all she said. I look at her; she was smiling and in her eyes shone determination. I stared in wonder and awe at how she could take being called weak. Then I realized I couldn't and don't need to dwell on this, I will prove to everyone. I am strong. The same determination shone in my eyes. "Hai." I said firmly which shocked both Sakura and Tenten but then they smiled with pride, then something weird happen. A rock nearby started to float in the air, I shrieked, and the rock fell down but for some reason, Sakura grinned like Cheshire cat. **

**Tenten's pov.**

**Why Neji? I trained with you, am I not good enough, is that bitch stronger. Why? Why do I take this shit? I certainly don't need it this crap. Then why am I crying about it… **

"**Hey." Sakura said. That brought attention to me as I look up at Sakura who was smiling with determination in her eyes. "You guys wanna come with me to visit my cousin?" She said.**

**Then I realized, I don't need Neji or my team, I already have a team, Hinata, Sakura, and me, we are a team. I will not let Neji tell me I could never get stronger. Because I will. I-No We will get stronger. I looked at hinata seeing her face filled with determination and confidence as she said "Hai" without stuttering, my eyes widened but then I smiled beaming at Hinata. "Hai me too." I said. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and laughed and so did I, nothing could ruin this moment. However, a rock started to float and I looked in shock, I think hinata was doing because when she shrieked the rock fell and for some reason Sakura grinned widely.**

**Sakura's pov **

**As the words past my lips I see my two best friends thinking then Hinata said "Hai" I smiled at her proudly for I knew she wasn't going to let her teammates or Naruto, or Neji bring her down for we, Me, Tenten, and her are a team. Tenten agreed to too and I look at my teammates, yes. For now on Me, Tenten, and Hinata are a team, we shall always be now, but who will be our Sensei?**

**A rock floated in the air and it was because of Hinata. I grinned a huge grin. Hinata is a witch even if she doesn't know it. "Hinata you're a witch." I said still grinning. Hinata looked shock but then I added. "Don't worry Hinata i'm a witch too. See." I told her soothingly. "Lumos " I said taking out my wand out of my pocket, my wand made this glow or light which made Hinata and Tenten look amazed. "You mean I can do that?" Hinata asked. "Sure but you have to learn and have a wand first. " I replied happily and she looked excited but Tenten look disappointed a little that she wasn't a witch or is she? "Don't worry Tenten." I said to Tenten, she nodded.**

"**Alright you guys lets go to my house but first." I started say and stuck out my fist. "We are a team." I declared. "Cha!" I yelled. Tenten and Hinata stuck out their fists onto mine. "Here's to getting stronger!" I cheered. "Cha!" we all yelled, we struck our fists in the air. **

**The rain seems to stop and the day became beautiful as the sun came out of the clouds that was slowly ebbing away. Things are going to be better. I thought.**

……………………………………………**.**

**Eevee: it's a crossover with Harry Potter and more?**

**Deathwish: Tell me or else…**

**Eevee: Or else what?**

**Deathwish: I will hex you to Japan.**

**Eevee: Never!**

**Deathwish: (hexes Eevee to Japan)**

**Eevee: Sucker! (Parties with the Naruto Characters and ****Masashi Kishimoto! Oh don't forget the Bleach characters and ****Tite Kubo too!****) Lol!**

**Deathwish: Damn…. (Sulks in Hawaii)**

**Everybody: Lol! **


	2. Chapter 2

Eevee: Thank you people who reviewed

**Eeveegirlsakura:** Thank you people who reviewed. In addition, in my summary of this story, you read it's an OC whose Sakura's cousin, but actually not might be. You get to choose who is Sakura's cousin (from Harry Potter), or we can just go with the summary that it is an OC okay? Vote people!

Oh yeah! Sorry, for not updating for a LONG time! Im so busy with other sites if only I written these stories ages ago like two years ago… yeah…. Hey readers! When I was rereading the last chap. I was like whoa. I wrote that? Im glad if you enjoyed the chap but if you didn't…i'm sad…

…………………………………………………………..

**OCS;**

Setsuna Rai nicknamed Deathwish (own by Deathwish'sfate) (she's my best friend!) A black haired girl with amber eyes. Crazy, sarcastic, mean, dark, cunning, ambitious.

Slytherin

Hideki Rai (own by Runningspirit (does not have account on ) A white haired guy with silver-gray eyes. Polite, kind-hearted, nice, intelligent, sincere, but sometimes threatening.

Ravenclaw

Eevee (Eeveegirlsakura, me!) A brown haired girl with dark brown eyes. Crazy, kind, loves to make pplz laugh, strange, not good at anything, emotional.

Gyffindor

Calvin Hark nicknamed Howl (Own by Howlingstreak (does not have an account on ) A dark blond/brown hair with black streaks/highlights and dark orange eyes. Cunning, ambitious, a jerk.

Slytherin

Miyaya Moon nicknamed Shyshadow (owned by Shyshadow) A black haired girl with yellowish eyes. Terribly shy, loner, friendly, hates to get in pplz way, loyal, emotional, easily put down, thinks herself as a failure, a burden, something useless.

(**Eevee**: Poor Shyshadow, I don't know what house to put her in)

…………………………………………..

**Eevee**: oh yah, you guys. I totally forgot the pairings so you people can decide that too! Review what pairing, it doesn't have to be any listed below!

Pairings:

TentenDraco: 1

HinataDraco: 1

TentenOC:1

HinataOC: 1

SakuraOC: 1

…………………………………………..

ATTENTION EVERYONE! I MADE A MISTAKE ON THE LAST CHAPPY! TENTEN IS ONE YEAR OLDER THEN HINATA AND SAKURA SO SHES 14! I APOLIGIZE! IM A VERY YOUNG GIRL WHO IS VERY BUSY WITH HER SCHOOL WORK! THE DREADED SUMMER SCHOOL DUN! DUN! DUN! I GO THERE THIS SUMMER SO THAT'S WHY I DON'T UPDATE FASTER!………………………………………………..

Deathwish: (sarcastic) Holy Crp Eeveegirlsakura actually got reviews! It's the Apocalypse! Everybody RUN!

Eevee: ….. Ignore her!…. Well thank you reviewers….by the names of…

**seyin800**** Thank you for your suggestions, and also thank you for reminding me about pairings! I almost forgot! ******

JuneAvatar Thank you and ill stop writing in bold just for you. 

**kittypup1 thank you for your review!**

**ChIbIpAnDa thank you! In addition, Ill always try to update quicker! **

**LoveStories thank you, lol they are bastards. **

**Sweep14 Thank you for your supportive review****. In addition, AWESOME idea!! Ill use it in my story. Sorry but I cannot tell you ;) what crossovers are going be in this story. To tell you the truth….., I don't know either **

**Dreamergirl92813**** Thank you, I will! **

**xXxyellow-rose-violinistxXx**** KITTY!! Lol sorry but you have to find out! ****  
**

**13th hour**** Thank you for being my first reviewer of this story! Okay Ill save the Earth…mmmm….chocolate! Me likely chocolate! **

SMILEYS FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eeveegirlsakura: you guys are so awesome! Also, I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter or OCS that come in the story that I don't own. Well on with the story, I can't make you people wait any longer so here it is! Although it's a bit boring!

…………………………………………………………….

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten walked toward Sakura's home, when they got there, Tenten and Hinata were surprised when they went into living room seeing things they never saw before. **(Eeveegirlsakura: imagine what the house look like cause I don't know)** Sakura smiled knowingly at the awe expressions her friends had on their face. Many things in the living room had come from the Wizarding world such as the moving pictures that hung on the wall.

"Cool" breathed Hinata and Tenten with a dazed expression. Sakura chuckled at their expression. A knock on the window disturbed them as Sakura goes to the window to open it. In came Shade, flapping his wings, glaring at Sakura who sweat dropped while Tenten and Hinata just stared. Sakura grabbed the letter held by Shade and opened it.

_Dear Saki, _

_Professor Dumbledore accepted, so you had better bring your friends and yourself __**or else**__. Can't wait to see you though and meet your friends. Use floo powder. Oh yeah there also pabably be a couple of new students. Bye!_

_??_

"Well…" Started Sakura. "Well what?" asked Tenten. "You guys better pack! Were going to Hogwarts!" yelled Sakura excited. "Hogwarts?" Hinata questioned. "What is that?"

"It's a Magic boarding school," answered Sakura. "Oh!" was the response.

A large owl flew through the window and infront of Hinata with a letter that had the Hogwart's seal. Sakura grinned. "Well read the letter Hinata." Tenten smiled and added. "Yeah Hinata read what it says. "

_Dear Hinata Hyuugya _

_You are accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although students are accepted at age 11, it seems you have only just become magical which is strange. I trust that Sakura Haruno will tell you about the Wizarding World, and help you with what ever is needed. There is a parchment of supplies needed with your letter. ._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

**(Eeveegirlsakura: yeah, yeah, yeah… I write terrible letters.) (Deathwish: of course you do, because you suck) (Eeveegirlsakura: go to Hell Deathwish!) **

Hinata dropped the letter in surprise. Sakura walked toward the newly discovered witch and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It looks like your attending Hogwarts too eh' Hinata." Said Sakura. "Yeah… I guess…. But father will never let me go! I don't think he'll even let me go with you to the Wizarding the World," sniffed Hinata looking down cast. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "No Hinata, you are going," Sakura assured.

Sakura's pov

Hinata is going to Hogwarts with or without her father's permission. I stared out my window, staring at the Hokage tower…..oh Merlin…We have to tell the Hokage!

Shade, the owl being very irate, and being a very smart owl he is, somehow grab a quill and wrote on a parchment saying ' I suck!.' and he flew past me, the parchment was stuck to my back, _without my knowing_

"Hey guys don't we have to tell Tsunade-sama that were going to another World that she has pabably never heard of?" Tenten asked with a confused expression, although it was mix with small laughs. "Tenten you read my mind." I replied smiling. "Lets go!" I exclaimed opening the door out of my home with Hinata and Tenten following, snickering. "What!" I asked annoyed. They burst out laughing. "Yeah thanks I just love to be laughed at." I said sarcastically.

What are they laughing at? Is there something on my face? 'Grr… they just keep laughing at me.'

"O-on y-your b-back!" Tenten said through her laughs. I raised a brow, there's something on my back? I grabbed the parchment that was stuck to my back and read it. "I. suck." I read aloud saying each word. That made the laughing worse. "Oh my Kami! I think i'm going to die!" yelled Hinata on the ground laughing and clutching her side with Tenten next to her doing the same.

My right eye twitched in anger and annoyance. I heard a strange sound, like laughing? In the trees. Looking into them, I see a certain owl, not any owl but SHADE!! That stupid owl! It's MOCKING ME!?

"Your gunna die you bloody owl! #!!" I swore at the bird, shaking my fist angrily in the air.

One of these days, that bird is going to die! I glared at the owl, which turned his head, mocking me, and then took off as I grabbed my kunai and threw it at the animal. It missed…. Damn…

"Hello! Saku! You there!" yelled Tenten, waving her arms infront of my face, still grinning. She disturbed my rant. Oh well.

"COM 'on everyone! Lets go visit Tsunade-sama!" I started, while walking toward the Hokage tower. Hinata and tenten following.

Tenten's pov.

We started to walk toward the Hokage tower, passing by the village people, marketing and stuff.

Oh, my Kami that was so hilarious! That owl was really funny and so smart... I stopped, so did they, I was infront of the weapons shop. "Im going to buy weapons" I announced while going into the store. Behind me, Hinata and Sakura shrugged and followed me into the store.

"I can see why you like weapons." Commented Sakura looking at crafted kunais. "Yeah," agreed Hinata, looking at large swords. "Now you see my love for weapons!" I exclaimed happily.

Sakura started talking to the clerk, Kane, about something but I didn't pay attention much but started looking around. Yay! Shiny kunais that cuts easily through enemy ninja! And more importantly Neji….I sadden a little but brighten up. Those bastards! I will show them all even Neji-teme that I-no-we are strong, I thought looking at my teammates Sakura and Hinata. Hell yes! They are** my **teammates! Screw you Neji! And Gai-sensei and Lee! In addition, that bitch who replaced me. And the rookie nine. Damn! Hinata and Sakura were replaced by bitches.

Hinata's pov

I stared at the swords with interest. They look so cool; I wonder what were happen if I were to shove a sword up Neji's ss! I giggled to myself. Naw Neji already has a 10 feet pole shoved up his ss. Nevertheless, I can't believe that N-naruto….how could he… tears were threatening to fall from my eyes…. Im weak… No, I am not Tenten and Sakura can handle this. Moreover, I should too. I blinked hard, and the tears went away.

Sakura's pov

I went to the clerk; I wanted to ask him if he could make three katanas, with certain designs on it. 'Hello, what can I do for' you?" Kane asked. "Can you make three custom swords please?" I asked politely. "Sure," he replied taking out a writing instrument and paper. "Okay, describe what kind of katanas would you like."

"The first sword I like it to be, inscribed with the name Tenten. A brown handle and fire patterns on the blade. The second katana, I want the name Hinata inscribed on it with a lavender handle with teardrops on it. The third one, I want my name Sakura on it with pink handle and sakura blossoms design on my blade." I finished. Kane wrote it all down. "It will be ready in a couple of hours." I started to pull my wallet out and paid him the cost of the katanas.

Kane gave me a paper for the orders to pick up in a couple hours. I turned toward my friends, Tenten and Hinata, and smiled. They are the greatest friends I could ever have; i'm going to kill their so-called teammates, bastards, and those bitches who replaced us. They look weak!

"Com'on guys!" I called, Hinata came but Tenten was not listening, so Hinata and I had to pull her out of the weapons store.

"Hokage tower, here we come!" I said, Hinata smiled, while Tenten sulked. "We had to leave! I didn't buy any weapons!" whined Tenten. "Tenten, don't worry" I answered. Hinata giggled but otherwise stood quiet.

Nobody's pov

They walked to the Hokage tower, nothing to stop them. They got the door and knocked, voices were heard but they opened the door to see, a few people who they don't want to see, a person one of the girls is happy to see, the sixth Hokage who they wanted to talk to, and a few people they didn't know. Many emotions were running through Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten.

Sakura Anger, sadness, betrayal, loneliness, hate, happiness, urgency, and confusion.

Hinata Sadness, anger, betrayal, hopefulness, confusion, and timidness.

Tenten very pissed off, hate, betrayal, sadness, confusion, and more confusion.

**Tenten's**, _Sakura's_, Hinata's pov

_Those bastards! (Angry)_

_Wait Oh Merlin! Is that who I think it is! (Happy)_

_Hokage-sama we need to talk! (Urgent)_

_Who the hell are those people! (Confusion)_

**They're here! Im going to kill them! (Anger)**

**Too many witnesses such as the Hokage, damn… (Disappointment) **

**Who the hell are theses people!? (Confusion)**

….Stupid sswholes! I going to kick all they're ss' (angry)

There's the Hokage….. (…..)

Wait a sec… who are these other people? (Confusion)

Lolololololololololololololollololololololololololololol……………….

Eeveegirlsakura: sorry people! If this chap was really boring(or short!)! Or anything you didn't like or stuff, I am having emotional problems and its driving me crazy! So yeah…. Please review…

Deathwish: yeah the loser needs more inspiration, so review!

Eeveegirlsakura: quit calling me loser..,you...you Meanie!

Deathwish: wimp...(rolls eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

Eevee: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, but I do own my Ocs, but Deathwish belongs to herself(Deathwish'sfate), Runningspi

Eevee: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, but I do own my OCS, but Deathwish belongs to herself (Deathwish'sfate), Runningspirit belongs to himself (Runningspirit's fiery), Shyshadow belongs to herself (shy-shadow's tears), and Howlingstreak is owned by his girlfriend Deathwish.

Howlingstreak: HEY!

Run'in spirit: Howl just got owned!

Eevee: And to all of the people who reviewed! I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL!! IN ADDITION, I LIKE TO THANK YOU, ErosDraven FOR BEING DA FIRST PERSON TO TELL Deathwish TO HIT THE ROAD (really leave me alone but same thing!)! I am very grateful. : D although Deathwish wasn't happy.

Oh yeah, you know all the stuff on the second chap. About voting and stuff, well I am going to keep the votes a secret; you all have to find out. Muwhahahahahahaha!! By the way, I don't normally write about romance and stuff but since you guys are awesome, ill force myself to read some romance fanfics or novels.

Eevee: Well I should stop stalling ya, heres da story!

…..hehe

I forgot to tell you my writing style might be different from my last chappys, read too many books and gotz sidetrack. (Dodges weapons)

00000

Sakura's pov

What in the hell is Dumbledore doing here!? I ask myself. I looked to see them staring at me and my best friends, Tenten and Hinata; who I just noticed was glaring at someone. Make that some ones; it was the rookie 9 and Gai's team. How freaking nice.

I glared at the people I use to call teammates. The three sluts smirking at us with Ino, that traitor, what id do anything to curse them. Great, Sauce-gay is glaring at us with the hippie** (Nejisorry to all Neji fans)**. Tenten was full out glaring back. Naruto ignored us, his hands in his pocket standing coolly against the wall, how could he! what change him? I finally saw it when Midori walked next to him and started to flirt with him. I could feel Hinata clench her fists. Shino still didn't care and Kiba looked like a small puppy that trashed the furniture and ate someone's favorite sock. Lee smiled brightly like the idiot he was, his eyes shine as bright as the sun in seeing us; the senseis were impassive. It was unsurprising how much the room with filled with tension of hate. Shikamaru and Chouji just stand there looking unsure. I just realized they haven't said a word or did anything. Poor them.

The tension was snapped when we heard a cough, it was good old Dumbledore. The Hokage just sat in her chair with a strange face. The room fell silent, I decided to speak out.

"Why are you here Prof. Dumbledore?" I asked the old headmaster. The old man looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. Im getting suspious here.

"Well hello Miss Haruno, I presume you are going to Hogwarts this year with Miss Hyuugya and Miss Tenten. "The old man said kindly. Damn he knows.

"yes." I replied.

….

…

.

I just remember that my cousin mention telling Prof. Dumbledore, but have forgotten to tell me. I realized who cares.

Tenten's Pov

Besides this old geezer and traitors who I use to call teammates, it was nice, NOT. I was fricken pissed off at seeing my stupid ex-teammates here in this very room with a person I don't know and the Hokage is looking weirdly at all of us. Then Sakura has this strange expression and started talking to the old stranger, and I glared at the ex-teammates.

Few moments later I see Sakura thinking and the person who I now known as Professor Dumbledore said by Sakura also surprised her former team. She doesn't know it but I do.

Therefore, this old geezer is the headmaster of a school we'll be attending. Fair enough for me as long as Im away from those idiots. …….. Damn those idiots better not be going with us.

Hinata's Pov

When we first barged into the room, I saw a strange man in a robe staring at us with a kind smile, the Hokage looking strangely at us, and _them._ I thought the last one with venom and proceeded to glare at such. Sakura seemed to know the strange robe man who she called Professor Dumbledore. I was curious but I kept my glare on those traitors.

A cough interrupted me or should I say all of us. It was the Prof. He smiled kindly like a grandfather.

…….

Sakura's Pov

"So what are you doing here Professor?" I asked. I was wondering why he was here.

"I have come requesting ninja to protect one of my students," He explained.

The Hokage who hasn't talked this whole time finally said something. "Dumbledore, since Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata are going to your Magic school, they will be assigned the mission." Dumbledore nodded.

"Why weaklings who shouldn't be ninjas should be given a B rank mission," hissed Sauce-gay. Sauces shouldn't be talking. "Yeah!" agreed what's her face. **(A/n: Seriously, I forgot the Oc's name.) **Sauce's dumb girlfriend shouldn't be talking either. "Those are destined to be failures wouldn't be ninja." The hippie said in his 'i'm better then you' voice. "Go shove your hair down your throat hippie!" I yelled really pissed. Neji looked offended. "YOSH! THESE YOUTHFUL GIRLS SHOULDN'T BE ON SUCH A DANGERUOUS MISSION!" You know who yelled that with punching fists in the air. "Why don't you shut the _hell _up Lee." I hissed. Lee just stared with his mouth open.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the Hokage looking very pissed. The room was in silence. "The mission will be assigned to team …team," looks at Tenten, Hinata, and I, "Team Shadow" spoke Hinata. "Yes Team Shadow? Will be assigned the mission. NOW THE REST OF YOU NINJA GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!" she roared. Lol the idiots ran so fast out of this room was funny.

She then turned to Tenten and Hinata, us and me just stared at each other. We were freaked out to; Prof. Dumbledore staying really clam over there.

"Get ready, the mission will start in ½ hour. Now, OUT!"

I guess she was still angry, oh well. We darted out of there, running through the halls until we were outside, panting.

"Hinata, Tenten, You guys go home and pack, we meet here in fifteen minutes k?" I said. They both nodded with a questioning look and walked away.

I watch them speed off to their destinations, as I sped off to mine. It's been a while since ive been to the wizarding world. I wonder how much has changed…

My house in view I landed on my balcony and opened my glass doors. Well tried too. I forgot the damn keys. With my right fist in air, I punched through the glass, shattering it. Ill fix it later. I clenched the same fist, blood dripped from my knuckles. Woops.

Opening a certain trunk, I dug out from my bed, I looked through it trying to find something that use to be so precious to me. "Yes I found it." I whispered to myself. A 10 ½ ebony wand; its core is of a single cherry blossom. Holding it in my hand, I felt the magic run through my veins.

Suddenly, I fell to my hands and knees, coughing up blood. Pain was all I could feel, all over. I lay on my side, with blood dripping from my mouth. I felt dizzy yet to alert to fall unconscious.

I realized what was wrong; my chakra is rejecting the magic. Im going to die. I thought in panic.

You see, magic is like chakra but different. Apparently, Chakra and magic don't mix, and the chakra tries to fight off the magic thinking it's a poison but to fully get rid of the magic is to destroy its core.

I shut my eyes tightly ad willed my chakra to stop. The pain dulled and I got off the floor stumbling a bit, wiping the blood that dripped from my mouth with the back of my hand. I have to remember to ask Hinata to seal my chakra points, and to remind her.

Grabbing my wand, I shrink my magical wooden trunk with a quick spell after putting more stuff in it for the mission such as ninja clothes, weapons, scrolls, hammer, more weapons, and other crap.

There was a knocked on the window and I see a certain annoying owl that needs to be fried. He could have gone through my broken glass door.

Shade looked very angry as I hummed and pretend not to notice him, but unfornately he has mail for me to read. My cousin has terrible taste in owls. I walked towards the window to see him grinning. However, I opened the window, (wrong mistake), and Shade flew right at me. "Get off you stupid bird!" I shrieked.

After a few f#&#ing seconds, the bird sat on its perch haughtily. Stupid crap! The thing bit me! I ought to fry that bird.

Shade's Pov **(A/n: Yes the owl)**

I sat there next to that bloody window for what seems as hours, after a long journey from New England, i'm bloody tired. Moreover, that insufferable pink haired girl is so irritating, it's a wonder how that Hideki stands that girl.

The insufferable girl is coming; I flexed my claws, waiting. The window was opened and I attacked. With claws and beak, I fought and bit her hand. After a few wondrous seconds, I stopped and sat on my perch. I felt like doing a victory dance!

I see her nursing her hand, glaring at me.

VICTORY IS MINE!

Sakura's pov

"You'll pay for that." I hissed at the bird. The owl sneered at me. It sneered at ME!

That bird is going down!

I grabbed my kunai and threw it at the bird, but it dodged and flew away. I picked up the letter that the bird dropped while flying away and read its contents.

_Sup Dewpetal_

_Its meh Deathwish, so i'm wondering how terrible your __life__ is, oh wait you don't have one! _

Damn it's Setsuna. And she still insults me... on the other hand she insults everyone. Reading the rest of the letter, seeing scratch marks and mean doodles.

I sighed; sometimes I think Setsuna is a monkey sometimes. If you people wondering why the monkey called me Dewpetal, well I really don't know myself, something about 'Warriors' by Erin Hunter.

Well I better get back and meet my friends. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! And introducing Hinata and Tenten to my old friends. Deathwish will be impolite and rude as always; Runningspirit will be polite and kind, Howlingstreak wont care; Shyshadow will be so scared that she will hide her face in her robes, and Deathshadow will probably be her smiling crazy self.

Strange friends yeah? **(A/n: "Hey, I resent that!" said the fabulous author)**

Ignore the voice people.

I jumped out of my balcony doors; still broken. I fixed it with my wand and went back to ninja stuff. Like jacking people's car. Just kidding, there are no cars in Konoha.

I hear a sound from the back of me, as I am walking. There are no other people in my sight, I looked behind me and saw this ugly thing. Don't forget creepy.

It was a huge black thing with a mask like face, and it had a whole in its body. It rather looked like a giant bug.

I just stared at it with my mouth open. It roared and was about to slash me with its claws.

I closed my eyes but the claws never came, I opened my eyes to see a girl in black with a small sword. The girl looked familiar but when I tried to get a closer look, the girl slashed the monster thing and disappeared like magic. And not she did not aparate

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Eevee: Sakura's cousin is Runningspirit's Oc. By the way, the next I update will be a month from now, because i'm busy.

Howlingstreak: And lazy.

Eevee: Whatever. By the way, Im thinking I should change my username to Deathshadow's destiny. Should I change it or don't change?

If there are also any mistakes of grammer and such. Blame it on Deathwish's Fate, she is my Beta for this story. Well was, Runningspirit's fiery will be my beta for the next chap.


	4. Thanks and Apologies

Hey ya'll how ya doing? Good okie dokie. Bad? Sorry, if a person made you feel angry then I'm gonna eat that person. –Eatsperson- Yum. Alright first I want to say is thanks for reading this horribly written story, and I also want to say thanks to my awesome reviewers. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be updating. So I will spend my time thanking and commenting every **single **one of you (even if I already replied to your review), if I accidently missed you then _hit_ me with a chicken leg.

List of totally awesome the awesomest reviewers:

1 Chapter Reviews

fangface-123 (2009-03-30)- lolz I luffs your review, and Im'a keep going for the gold!!! Also thank you for your review, it mades me happy that's why I luffs it.

flowercutegirl (2008-08-28)- Thank you for your review! Your two words of wisdom is my command! xD

charlotte (2008-07-01)- Thanks for your great review and hugs. I luves hugs. –Hugscharlotte-

diff-r-ent-1 (2008-06-13)- Yup you sure are different, thanks again for your great ideas! No wait…I luffs you for giving me those ideas!!!! –ThinksEvilPlot-

June_Avatar (2008-05-31)- I sorry!!! Just I said in the past chapter I'm sorry!!! Don't worry I wont bold font the whole chapter ever again just for you, and everyone else who reads my work. Thanks for your review! 

yuchi1994 (2008-05-26)- Again the words of wisdom, your wish is my command. :]

ChIbI_pAnDa (2008-05-22)- First of all I would like to say I LOVE pandas! Second thank you for your review, and third THANK YOU again.

LoveStories (2008-05-12)- Yes they are bastards and I intend to make them pay. :D Thank you for your review.

sweep14 (2008-05-12)- OMG I LOVE YOU!!! Well not in THAT kind of way but in a thankful kind of way. ^^ You gave me ideas, and I need ideas to keep this story alive. Thanks a lot for your review! Oh and I'm still not telling you, yes I'm evil. –insertevillaughter-

And in fact I will make that happen, with of course the pairings that will be voted.

ArticEmbers 2008-05-12- Again the wonderful words of wisdom with different words, yayz every review counts to me. Thanks!!!

oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo 2008-05-12- Hi! Again thanks for your review, and maybe. I love cats.

13th hour 2008-05-12- I remember you! Again thanks for your review, I know chaps 2 and 3 are not so good. But don't worry I'll try to be creative, unique, and with great writing always. And I save the world too I luffs chocolate.

2nd Chapter Reviews

takara410 2008-09-24- Thanks takara410! 

Usagi no Hana 2008-09-03- lol I like your review, next chappie coming on soon.

flowercutegirl 2008-08-28- Glad it rocked! Thanks for your review!

WinterMission 2008-08-220- lol Alright, alright! And you gave me another idea, thanks for your review!

ErosDraven 2008-08-01- I remember you too! Thanks for sticking up for me. : ) And it's a maybe.

DarkennedFlower 2008-07-17- : D I see you are a Hinata fan, because of you I'll write a chapter in Hinata's POV. Thanks fro your vote and review.

Cookie-Princess 2008-07-10- It's the COOKIE PRINCESS!!! WE MUST BOW TO THE COOKIE PRINCESS!!! I love cookies!!! Yum! Thanks for your review your highness. I think your cool too.

oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo 2008-07-04- Haven't I seen you before? Oh yeah the first chap! You came back! –hugsfordearlife-. Thanks for coming back! And your vote and suggestion. : )

Moto Moon 2008-07-02- : D Sorry to make you feel that way but here's another chap. Thanks ye for thy review!

HeartBrokenHinata 2008-07-01- Yes my dear Hinata-fan, I shall. I thank you.

WolfRainSS 2008-07-01- I think so too, thanks!

blossomheartxoxo 2008-07-01- Glad it's of your interest! Of course I'll write more. : D

sweep14 2008-07-01- : D Your came back too!!!! YAYZ This cause for celerbration!!! Thank you for your votes for pairing, they will be tallied up soon. And thanks for your review. –hugs-

diff-r-ent-1 2008-07-01- OMG you came back too!!!!!! –hugs- And yes, it's okay I like long reviews! Thank you for your awesome review.

Storm Front or should I say 13th Hour 2008-06-30- -hugstodeath- You came back in the 2nd Chappie too!!! Thanks for your review!!! And yes I think you are my first reviewer I don't know I think I'm losing my eyes sight.

Chapter 3 Reviews

takara410 2008-10-22- Aww you came back too. –gives a cookie- The cookie princess gave me a boatload of cookies so you can have a cookie. xD Thanks for your review and support. Oddly I seem to fail in this 3rd chapter, and I was disappointed in the lack of reviews this chapter had.

diff-r-ent-1 2008-10-22- You came back too!!! –hands a cookie- Like I said to takara410 the cookie princess gave me lots of cookies so I'm giving cookies out to the people who come back. : D And thanks for the advice, I won't change my penname. And I've added your vote.

Nightraze 2008-10-19- Thanks for your review!!!

End of reviews

I don't know why but I seem to have failed in the 3rd chapter, I mean it was so boring and emotionless. I knew why almost no one decided to not review. I'm sorry I failed you, and I feel embarrassed to even reread the last chapter to know what is going on , I'm sorry. 

I promise to make this chapter better and I'm really, really, sorry. I'm surprised no one sent hate mail. But really I promise to make chapters better from now on. Thanks for those still with me.

Oh yeah and my friends are no more, we don't talk to each other any more except Shyshadow's tears. So spots are open. 

Character Form 

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Descritpion:

Likes and dislikes:

Are you evil or good?

Can this character have a love life?

House:

Other:

More boring words I am about to say, alright I have a poll on my profile but I'm also doing another poll. 

The question be: Should I rewrite chap 3? 

Yes/No

Please say yes. 

And then list what parts you want to kept in the revamped chap. 3. You do not need to do this but it would make me happy. 

I'm sorry this was not the chap 4 you people might have been expecting but I want my story to please most of it's readers. So I will redo this story just to make you readers happy. 

And don't be afraid to list your own ideas, I love to hear anyone's idea to make this story better. 


	5. Author writes and goodbye

I'm sorry everyone, but i'm leaving fanfiction. I give my penname and all it's stories/ideas to a friend, so she will be continuing the stories, writing new ones, in my penname eeveegirlsakura. Dont worry she has the same writing style as me, yeah... So bye, I guess. And thanks.


End file.
